


Sleepover Revelations

by cosmicoyote



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Confessions, Deep talk, Friendship, Honesty, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare, budding friendship, miraculous ladybug s3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicoyote/pseuds/cosmicoyote
Summary: Kagami is given the rare opportunity to sleep over a friend's house. Marinette has mixed feelings because she wants to be friends with the mysterious fencer, but she knows how the other girl feels about Adrien. Will they be able to settle their differences and stay friends?
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 124





	Sleepover Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~ I changed the rating because I'm a dork and didn't know how to rate when I started writing this. ~~~
> 
> I was inspired to write this after a Twitter comment. These two have had so little one on one interactions throughout the series apart from "Ikari Gozen" and sorta in "Loveater".
> 
> *** Characters involved do not belong to me. ****
> 
> Also did some grammar and spelling repairs. Don't know how I missed so many, so I apologize for the ones I missed. 🙀

Marinette held her breath, listening with every fiber of her being as she kept her cellphone pressed against her ear. She felt like one of those people who waited in front of their computer at some ungodly hour in the night as they waited for tickets to their favorite singer's concert to go on sale.

Well, maybe not _that_ intensely crazy, but she was on tenterhooks and trying not to breathe too loudly for fear of missing any of the conversation currently taking place on the other end of the line:

 _"Mother, you've met Marinette's parents, you know they're good people and will watch over me while I'm under their roof."_

There was a note of suppressed pleading in Kagami's normally calm tone. She and Marinette had been planning this out for several days as they tried to work from various angles. Kagami had an even more restricted life than Adrien Agreste did. At least his father let him go to public school now. Kagami only left her house for fencing practice. Basically, it had been nearly impossible to meet to discuss their plans in person. Kagami had Marinette's cellphone number now. She had two contacts including her mother in her phone.

 _"It is true that they are good people,"_ Miss Tsurugi murmured thoughtfully, her voice quieted by distance from the phone.

They had met shortly after the _Ladybug and Chat Noir_ movie premiere while waiting for their car. Miss Tsurugi had asked to speak with the people who catered the event. Marinette, who had known about the woman's cold reputation, had been nervous that Kagami's mother would be scornful, but she had told her parents the food had been excellent and they ought to be proud of their business. Kagami had stood statue-like at her mother's side. They had caught one another's eye, but they hadn't spoken to one another.

This had all occurred before the Best Friends Day incident.

After spending the day with Kagami and realizing the girl was actually making an effort to be her friend, Marientte had been willing to accept her as a friend instead of a rival for Adrien's affections. It wasn't healthy to fight over a boy, she decided. They could truly be friends without having to feel like they were against one another. Even though they didn't win the Best Friends Day event, the two girls had gone out for orange juice after the akuma was defeated.

According to Kagami, that was the first time she had hung out with a friend without having to sneak around. Marinette couldn't comprehend how she and Adrien lived so far under their parents' thumbs. They hardly got to interact with anyone and were locked up in their own homes practically twenty-four-seven.

Marinette felt good that she had made Kagami happy with their time together, but it had been several weeks, and they only got to say brief "hellos" to one another either before or after Kagami's fencing lessons.

 _"Very well,"_ came Miss Tsurugi's voice, almost missed completely by Marinette because she was so absorbed by her thoughts. _"As long as you stay inside. You will not leave their house at any point in time to go someplace else."_

Marinette's heart leapt with relief, and she heard Kagami's relieved, _"Of course. Thank you, Mother."_ She heard footsteps as Kagami walked away from her mother then a door close. _"Did you hear that?"_ Kagami asked as if not daring to believe she had been given permission and needed Marinette's confirmation.

"Of course!" Marinette replied happily. "We did it! The sleepover is official!" She punched the air and did a little dance.

 _"Uh..."_

Marinette paused in her weird dancing to listen. Kagami sounded tentative. "What's wrong?" she asked her.

 _"What do I... What do I bring to a sleepover?"_ Poor girl sounded so lost. It was incredible how both she and Adrien had been raised with such wealth and privilege but at the same time were severely lacking in the simple pleasures of life.

Marinette smiled softly. "Well, the basics are pajamas, your toothbrush, and a change of clothes for tomorrow," she told her. "If you want to bring any pillows or blankets of your own, you can, but I have plenty." She suppressed giggles as she heard Kagami moving about in her room trying to pack.

 _"I'll download some sleepover apps on my phone so we can play games,"_ Kagami said eagerly. Her excitement was contagious, and Marinette smiled broadly as she, too, moved about her room and began picking up clothing she had discarded throughout the week and putting them into her hamper.

"Sounds fun," Marinette said enthusiastically as she cleaned up her desk. She looked up and froze at the pair of green eyes staring her square in the face. She blushed and mentally fumbled before clearing her throat. "Uh, I have to clean up my room before you get here, so... I'll see you at five?" she asked, trying not to sound panicked.

 _"Sounds like a plan,"_ Kagami replied. _"See you at five."_ She hung up, and Marinette was free to panic in peace.

Tikki suddenly flew down from above and landed on the desk, her little paws on the wood as she gazed adoringly up at her owner. "No need to panic, Marinette," she told her brightly as Marinette began tearing down her dozens of photos of the Agreste Brand's poster boy.

"I have to make sure none of the photos of Adrien are hanging up!" Marinette gathered all of the posters and photographs before piling them all in a drawer in her desk. It was a good thing the drawer was empty because Marinette had an unhealthy number of photos of the blonde model (hey, she admitted it). She stacked them carefully so that none of them were bent in any way then shut the drawer and locked it. Breathing a sigh of relief, Marinette slumped into her computer chair. "That's all of them."

Tikki gave her a dry look. "What about the ones under your bed?"

Marinette's eyes flew open and she all but levitated up to her loft bed. She yanked up the mattress and gathered the dozen or so magazine clippings and printed photos of Adrien. She then bounded back down to her drawer and unlocked it to stuff the remaining photos in just as her mom called from below, "Marinette, Kagami's here!"

It was five o'clock already?! She slammed the drawer shut (which just managed to close without much difficulty) then locked it tight and shoved the key into her basket of yarn. After calming her breathing, she wiped her forehead free of panicked sweat and descended the stairs that lead into the general living space of her parents' apartment.

Kagami was standing in the doorway, a red suitcase at her side. She looked calm and collected, the usual for Kagami, but Marinette was thrilled to see her. 

"Kagami!" She hurried forward and gave her tentative friend a light hug.

The other girl hesitantly lifted her arm and patted Marinette's back awkwardly. "Nice to see you, Marinette," she greeted stiffly.

Marinette let her go and smiled. "I can't believe this worked out! I'm so excited!"

"Me too," Kagami replied though her tone said otherwise. Her eyes were shiny, but it was clear she felt awkward with the situation. 

Marinette would have to fix that by being the dutiful host. She grabbed some snacks from the bakery to hold them over until dinner and set them on a tray along with a pot of tea. "Let's go upstairs," she told her guest. Kagami smiled a tiny bit and followed her host up the steps into the bedroom above. After closing the trapdoor with her foot, Marinette placed the tray of treats on her desk and smiled nervously as her guest circled around her room, taking in the details.

Without the heaps of Adrien photographs, her room looked less chaotic and... obsessive. A Jagged Stone poster dominated the corner of her room closest to the trapdoor with the purple-haired and eyeliner-savvy rock star smirking down at them. The remaining pictures on the wall were various landmarks of Paris including the Eiffel Tower meant for inspiration purposes. A poster for "Ultimate Mechastrike III" was above her computer and some older design sketches were pinned on cork boards near her desk. 

Perfectly normal.

Not fan-girlish or weird.

"Your room is nice," Kagami murmured, looking at the amateur designer's latest creation on a mannequin near the back window. "Is this going to be a cheongsam?" she asked, eyeing the pink material with flowers on the skirt.

Marinette nodded and smiled, walking over to join her friend and pulling out the skirt. "Yes! My mom has one, so I took pictures of it and drew inspiration that way. I made it in my size because I always wear the prototypes."

"Have you ever made a kimono?" Kagami asked offhandedly. 

Marinette shook her head. "No, I haven't, actually. I saw the one you wore to the movie premiere, and it was gorgeous!" 

She dropped the skirt to the dress and pulled her chaise lounge over. "I was thinking I could put a sheet down to make a kind of tent with a bunch of pillows on the floor." She showed her idea by taking out a sheet and tucking it under her bed to hold it in place then pushing the chaise over to lift the sheet out.

"Um... if that's how you're supposed to do it," Kagami murmured, looking awkward and tentative.

Marinette smiled. "It's a fort. Look." She pulled the chaise over a bit more so that the sheet was hanging over them. She guided Kagami gently by the arm until she was standing under the sheet with her. The purple sheet filtered color-tinged light on their faces. Kagami was looking up at the little roof of their fort thoughtfully. "You never made a fort when you were little?" Marinette asked, though she could probably guess the answer.

Kagami lowered her brown eyes to the ground and gripped her arm with the opposite hand. Her cheeks flushed pink, and Marinette mentally kicked herself for asking such a dumb question. 

"That's okay," Marinette told her gently. "It'll be the best fort ever, and I'll try and make it the best sleepover ever."

Kagami watched her as Marinette flitted around her room and sat slowly in her computer chair, biting into a macaron and watching her friend with a mixture of amusement and wariness. She herself had never had a sleepover. To do that you needed friends or at the very least cousins who lived close and were willing to do so. Since neither were in Kagami's life, she had been devoid of such childhood fun.

When Marinette finished the fort, Kagami blinked and inspected it with such seriousness, it caused Marinette to giggle quietly behind her hands. It was strangely satisfying seeing the wonder in the other girl's face as she looked over their sleepover fort. "Are we watching movies?" Kagami asked.

Marinette grinned. "Absolutely! I'll put my computer on the ground, and we can stream into the wee hours."

Kagami's smile was genuine as she watched Marinette get everything together. "You want to change into your pajamas?" Marinette asked her as she rearranged her computer cord to extend out to where they were going to lay down.

"Uh... right now?" the other girl asked uncertainly. 

Marinette shrugged. "It's a sleepover; pajama party if you will."

Kagami opened her suitcase and picked up a scarlet bundle. She walked to the corner of the room where the cherry blossom divider was sitting and moved behind it. Marinette changed quickly near bed: pulling on her white and pink pajama top and soft, pink pants. She slid back down and continued with rearranging cords and making sure they had plenty of pillows and blankets. She then turned on the computer and brought over her wireless mouse. She opened Netflix and sat down just as Kagami came around from the divider.

Marinette beamed. "Wow, those are really cute pajamas!"

Kagami was wearing a red, long-sleeved, silk pajama top with a dragon wrapped around the shoulder blades with the head above the breast pocket. The pants matched with a golden tie that she had made into a stiff bow at her waist. On her feet were soft-soled slippers. She looked shy as she lowered her gaze and sat on the pillows beside Marinette. "Thank you, Marinette. Um... so are yours," she added awkwardly.

Marinette smiled then sat back on her hands. "Okay. My parents promised some take out for dinner. In the meantime, what should we watch?"

Kagami tapped through what the streaming service offered and frowned. She then pulled back and glanced at her companion before looking away. "You should pick."

"You're the guest," Marinette pointed out. "You should pick first."

"I... I'm not sure what I'm in the mood for. Surprise me."

Frowning but wishing to make sure her friend had a good time during her first ever sleepover, Marinette took over the mouse once again and scrolled. "I like some Disney, but I also like anime." Her eyes brightened. "How about..." She got up and went to her desk before returning with a DVD. She sat down and showed Kagami the cover. "This is cute. Have you seen _My Neighbor Totoro_?"

When Kagami shook her head, Marinette widened her eyes. "Oh, but you must! It's soooo good!" Kagami looked bemused, so Marinette put the disc into her computer then pressed PLAY.

Two hours later, Kagami was smiling a little as the quirky animals, including the bus cat, danced across the screen along with the credits. "That was... bizarre but very... cute."

Marinette felt herself light up in delight. "Yay! You want to watch _Spirited Away_ next?" She made to grab for her movies.

"Uh... yes, but I want to try one of my sleepover apps," Kagami said, picking up her cell. "I haven't tried these before."

"Oh, um, sure," Marinette murmured awkwardly, her stomach turning with a sense of foreboding.

Kagami leaned against the wall and hugged her knees as she opened the app and frowned. "Some of these questions get awfully... personal."

"Yeah, I think that's the point," Marinette said uncomfortably. "Especially 'Truth or Dare' apps." She had caught a glimpse of the screen a moment before.

Kagami simply shrugged, and Marinette felt as if her insides were squirming as much as she wanted to.

"So, truth or dare, Marinette?" Kagami asked.

"I don't think..."

Kagami frowned. "This is my first every sleepover, Marinette. Can you just play for a couple of rounds?"

Marinette stared into the hopeful brown eyes. Kagami was reserved, but her cold armor sometimes cracked around her... around her and one other person... She mentally slapped herself. Nope! She would not think about Adrien with Kagami around. She knew they were both nursing soft spots for the blonde model, so discussing him would make this entire sleepover experience terribly awkward.

"Fine," she relented. "Truth."

Kagami tapped the screen and looked at her. "What's the longest you have gone without showering?"

Marinette grimaced and bit her lip as she thought. "Uhhh... I think four days was the longest. I had these huge project to get done, and I just couldn't leave it be. I barely ate or slept let alone worried about personal hygiene." 

Kagami blinked at her. "Alright. My turn. I choose truth as well." She tapped the screen and her eyebrows creased. Marinette leaned forward.

"What is the weirdest dream you have ever had?" Marinette asked her.

Kagami pursed her lips. "I think the dream I had where a dragon was chasing me around my house. It was a cartoon-ish one, nothing scary, but it wanted to eat me."

Marinette giggled. "Sounds scary to me."

The other girl simply smiled with her eyes. She looked at her again.

"Dare," Marinette told her.

Kagami smirked and tapped the alternative option. She raised her eyebrows. "'Pound on your chest and act like a gorilla for one minute'."

Marinette giggled harder than before and then sat up on her knees. She leaned back on her ankles and then took a breath before drawing her fists in and banging on her chest. She grunted and made noises like an ape while Kagami stifled giggles of her own.

When her minute was up, Marinette coughed and drank some water to soothe her throat. Kagami was highly amused by her performance. "I think you did well with your dare," Kagami told her, still shaking with some suppressed laughter.

"Your turn," Marinette prompted as she sat back down on her cushion.

Kagami handed her the phone. "Tap 'dare' for me."

Marinette was surprised but did as she asked. The text appeared, so Marinette read it out loud: "'Sing the alphabet without moving your mouth'."

Kagami looked less than thrilled with her dare, but she straightened as if determined not to be outclassed by Marinette's impersonation of an angry gorilla. She frowned then locked her lips and began... humming (that's what it seemed like to Marinette) the ABC's. Watching the other girl struggle to keep her lips locked in place tickled Marinette in a bad way. She fought to keep a straight face as Kagami plowed through the alphabet with her mouth shut. Her mouth remained closed, but her eyebrows constantly either lifted or scrunched. Her nose also twitched like a rabbit a few times as if fighting to keep her face straight.

When she was done, Marinette clapped, and Kagami smiled for real though her face was a little flushed from embarrassment. "I cannot believe I just did that," she muttered.

"That's the point," Marinette said with a smile. "The dares are supposed to be goofy."

Several truths and a few (humiliating) dares later, the girls took a break.

Marinette's mother brought them another plate of snacks to chow down on. Marinette showed Kagami each treat and what was in them so Kagami could pick her favorites. They ate, laughed, joked, and seemed to be getting along well as friends should. _Spirited Away_ was on the background, and although they would watch and make comments, they focused on chatting.

"So, you design clothes, Marinette?" Kagami asked her when about half of their food was eaten. She had already touched on this when asking about the cheongasm, but she knew Kagami was just trying to open up a new topic of discussion. 

Marinette nodded and smiled shyly. "Yep. Everything from jewelry to dresses and suits." 

"Do you make things for... for other people?" 

She frowned. "I mean, yeah, I mostly do repairs like fixing stitches and putting on patches. Most of my original designs or for me so I can be the guinea pig and not one of my poor friends."

Kagami glanced down. "I see."

Marinette shrugged. "I'll do requests, but it takes me a while to complete a project. I'm even more detail oriented when making things for my friends, so it takes even longer than normal."

"Paying attention to detail is a good quality," Kagami pointed out. "I didn't think you could be capable of such a thing."

Marinette was trying to decide whether to be flattered or offended, when Kagami picked up her phone and huffed.

"Want to take a sleepover selfie?" Marinette asked her. They had taken one during their orange juice outing before. It would make their sleepover official to social media, so Kagami nodded and moved next to her. Marinette grabbed her phone and held it up. "One... two... three!" She snapped a photo then grinned. Kagami had a nice smile. Marinette wished she used it more. She posted the photo on her Instagram, and captioned it with: "First ever sleepover with Kagami!" #sleepover #girlsnight

She was putting her phone back down when it dinged pleasantly. She frowned and opened it, showing someone had liked her new photo. She opened the app, and her heart shot into her throat when she realized who had liked her post.

Adrien.

"What was that?" Kagami asked, looking at Marinette's undoubtedly red face. "Did someone like our photo already?"

"Uh... yeah..." Marinette lowered her eyes and swallowed nervously. She had been trying to avoid any discussion of their mutual crush. She wasn't sure if she was ready for that conversation right now. Or ever. 

Part of her knew she shouldn't feel like Kagami was trying to yank Adrien out from under her. Adrien was never her boyfriend or even a flirtation. She had known him for almost a year, and she had always been too afraid to tell him how she felt; or if she managed to gather the courage and write out or record her feelings, something stopped him from getting the confessions. Talk about bad luck. Oh, the irony.

That didn't stop her from having a crippling crush on him.

Luka... was nice, and he was really cool and patient with her messed up and conflicted emotions. He was great, but he just... wasn't... Adrien.

Kagami frowned and grabbed a hold of her hand to look at the phone screen. Her eyebrows scrunched in as she read the username that had liked their selfie: @adrienagrestebrand.

She frowned and looked at Marinette before sighing and standing up. She hugged her arms to herself and stared out the window instead of meeting Marinette's eyes. As cowardly as she felt for admitting it to herself, Marinette was glad he wasn't staring into her eyes while talking to her. It was hard enough talking about their feelings, but Kagami had intense eyes that made it difficult to talk to her while making eye contact.

"I can't help how I feel," Kagami murmured.

Marinette's head snapped up so fast, she nearly cricked her neck. She was so taken aback, she seemed to have forgotten how to form words; her voice had abandoned her.

"We... we have so much in common," Kagami went on, oblivious to Marinette's expression and frozen demeanor. "We grew up in a similar way in isolation, so he understands my struggles with socializing with people. He's helped me come out of my shell." At that, she did glance at Marinette. "You were the second person to help me."

Marinette smiled a little in spite of herself, feeling warmth in her stomach.

Kagami looked away again. "He's the sweetest." Real anger flared in her eyes. "I know adults deserve their respect - especially hard-working adults like those who create their own fashion company - but Mr. Agreste is not exactly kind." She smiled a little sadly. "So, Adrien being as sweet as he is just makes him even more wonderful because he doesn't let that negative influence sour his gentle personality."

Marinette felt her face warm because she felt the same way. Gabriel Agreste was her idol for anything fashion, but she couldn't deny his parenting decisions were questionable at best. Not letting your own kid go to school and make real friends... At least Mr. Agreste eventually relented. Kagami's mother only let her leave the house for fencing and company-related gatherings. And now. So... progress.

"He's attentive to people's emotions... usually," Kagami gave Marinette a small and pitying smile. "And he's fun and carefree when his father or his father's assistant are absent."

Marinette recalled how happy he had been the day he, herself, and Kagami had taken off from the Bourgeois's anniversary celebration to avoid having to sit through the dry and conflicting ceremony. Adrien had been so happy and free... The expression on his face as he laughed and threw plastic balls at them still resided clearly in her memory. Seeing him happy made her feel warm and tingly not only because she had feelings for him, but because she knew how stressful his life was with his fencing, Chinese, and photo shoots that occurred on a weekly basis at minimum. When he seemed so carefree as if he was temporarily forgetting about all of his responsibilities was well worth the rebellion they had led that day.

"I've seen it," Marinette murmured, her face feeling warm. "When he's not thinking about anything but having fun."

Kagami watched her with a guarded expression. "I know you have feelings for him, Marinette, but-"

Marinette coughed and tapped her index fingers together shyly. "I'm... I'm working through moving on. After all, I... I haven't exactly been making any headway. It's been almost a year, and... I can't even speak coherent sentences around him half the time, but when we're friends... It's easier." Her lashes brushed her cheeks as she closed her eyes for a moment then opened them again. "I think it's a sign I need to let go of him, but I still like being his friend. He's a good guy like you said."

Something like suspicion was shadowed in Kagami's brown eyes. Marinette couldn't begrudge her not believing her. After all, everyone at school apart from most of the boys knew she had a raging crush on Adrien, so it wasn't a secret. 

But Kagami had been right. She had hesitated for too long. Her many attempts to confess her feelings to Adrien now seemed laughably childish and feeble. She went to pieces with her short circuiting brain and uncooperative tongue whenever those deep green eyes met hers...

"You're being serious...?" Kagami's lift in tone made it sound like a question.

Marinette nodded and looked down at her hands twisted in her lap with anxiety. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak just yet. Her obsession was not only unhealthy, but it was breaking her heart. Mr. Model was way out of her league and her reach. Plus... Kagami made him happy. 

And if Adrien was happy... That was enough for her. She truly did care about his happiness above all of her own feelings regarding him. The thought elevated some weight from her shoulders.

Kagami huffed and settled back down beside Marinette. Neither spoke for several moments... Unspoken questions and tension was palpable in the air. Before getting to know one another they had been wary around each other like two alley cats that had stumbled on the other's territory. Something had been released in the tension between them as Marinette verbally stated moving on. 

They could... coexist without a boy coming between them. 

More than exist... they could be _friends_.

"How about we start _Howl's Moving Castle_?"

"Sure, but first..." Kagami reached over and grabbed a pillow. "I challenge you to a pillow duel!"

"Uh, you mean pillow _fight_?" Marinette asked, smirking as she grabbed her own weapon.

"I like 'duel' better," Kagami said, eyes gleaming in challenge. "It sounds more formal. A 'fight' insinuates that we're enemies." Her eyes were soft. "But duels can be... between friends."

Marinette's smirk evolved into a competitive smile. "Then, I accept your challenge! On guard!"

Both girls laughed and swung their pillows at one another, running around and dodging thrown projectiles as well as heavy cushions to the face and stomach.

Tikki watched from behind the shelves on her owner's desk, quietly munching on a cookie and enjoying the fun atmosphere the two friends radiated. Settling their differences had led to one epic pillow fight and evolved into a strong friendship.

Kagami and Marinette had other issues to address, but for now, they were content with one another's company. As their friendship strengthened and blossomed like a freshly-planted sapling, they would need to tend to it with the hanging out Kagami's mother would allow and learn to not only get along but to trust. They had the first part out of the way. 

Only time will tell what life had in store for them.

When they were too tired to continue their pillow _duel_ , Marinette and Kagami laid down on the surviving pillows and watched movies and TV shows late into the night before falling asleep inside their fort: Kagami hugging a pillow to her stomach and curling up while Marinette sprawled on her back and slept with her mouth slightly open.

The ladybug kwami tenderly laid a blanket over the sleeping girls and kissed her owner's forehead before turning in herself - staying out of sight on the bed above as she settled down for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe this wasn't as long as I thought it would be, but I thought it was a mature take on their relationship. Marinette getting over her obsession will allow for character growth as all three look for what they want in a relationship.
> 
> I hope you guys like this one-shot! ♥
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated. :3


End file.
